Special Agent Prior
by Jessica Reel
Summary: Tris Prior used to be at is until she is recruited by a top secret spy organization called Dauntless.Dauntless is prepared to go to war with the terrorist organization fore Tris can jump into war,though,she has to survive training d training includes a seemingly heartless instructor,a pierced Captain,and a cold partner. Modern Divergent AU. Four/ OC
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello my fellow Fanfictionners. Yes, I know that is a made up word, and yes, I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but that is because this is the boring part, and I want to get it over with. Now Four come and do the disclaimer!  
FOUR: Why should I do it?  
ME: Because I said so!  
FOUR: Why can't Eric do it?  
ME: He can do it next time! Just say it!  
FOUR: What if I don't?  
ME: I will cut you out of the story!  
FOUR: You can't have a Divergent Story without me.  
ME: True, but I don't have to put you in the next chapter  
FOUR: *sigh* Dauntless Rebel does not own anything in this story except her OC  
ME: Annnnd?  
FOUR: She doesn't own Divergent, but she wishes she did. Happy?  
ME: Very. No On with the Story!**

I bound into my house after a long day of school. I had lost my backpack, sweater, and shoes before my older brother Caleb could even walk through the door.

"What's the hurry?" he asked.

"No hurry," I assured, and jogged into the kitchen. "

Beatrice, what have I told you about running in the house?" My mother scolded. I slowed to a walk.

"Sorry mother," I replied softly. My mother kissed me slightly on the head.

"It's alright, just do not do it again."

My name was Beatrice Prior, but most called me Tris. My parents, Andrew and Natalie Prior, were probably the most selfless people in the planet, which is where I got my other nickname, Stiff. But I wasn't selfless. I don't know what I was. I left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to where Caleb and my bedrooms were. Before I could make it to my room, and ran into Caleb.

"You alright Bea?" He asked. He was the only one who called me Bea.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. I peek over his shoulder into his room. There are stacks of books on his desk. Weird, Caleb didn't read. I pushed the thought aside, and focused on what Caleb was saying.

"…make Mom scold you," he said. Funny, it sounded like he was scolding me.

"Okay Caleb," I said, and pushed into my room. As I entered my room, I softly shut the door behind me, and sat on the edge of my bed. That was when I saw the note taped to my door. I stood up and peeled the note of the plain door. Inside it read:

_Dear Ms. Prior, We have been observing you for some time, and we have recognized your unbelievable talent. We believe that if that talent is allowed to grow, it will flourish into a beautiful thing. Meet us at the train station on the corner of 7th Street tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Bring nothing. _

_Max _  
_-Dauntless Leader _

After reading the note, I re-read the note. What talent? Why the train station? Why me? I recognized the word dauntless; it meant fearless. I wasn't fearless. At least, I didn't think I was. But I had also heard the name Dauntless. They were a group of people that existed a long time ago. They were very brave people that did death defying stunts, which would kill the normal person. Only the bravest were accepted into their ranks. Surely this could not be the same group of people, because I wasn't the bravest, strongest, or most talented person in my class. I decided to set the note on my desk, and to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:  
ME: *in a singsong voice* Oh Eric!  
ERIC: What?  
ME: Could you be a dear and do the Disclaimer?  
ERIC: Wha- NO! ME: Why not!?  
ERIC: It would be humiliating!  
ME: Just do it!  
ERIC: Make Four do it.  
ME: He did it last time. Do it or so help me I will kill you off a whole lot sooner than your role calls for it.  
ERIC: You can't do that.  
ME: It is Fanfiction; I can do whatever I want!  
ERIC: Grr… Divergent Rebel does not own anything in Special Agent Prior except her OC. She does not own Divergent; Veronica Roth does.  
ME: Thank You!**  
It was 7:50 AM, and I was waiting at the train station. I had told my parents that I was going to school early to help set up the cafeteria. I hadn't thought much about what I was about to do. I had thought that anything was better than the stiff way my parents were living. I wanted to be free. Maybe the Dauntless could give me that. As 8:00 rolled around, I heard a train coming into the station. I expected the train to stop, but it barely slowed down. While the train was passing that station, three black clad figures jumped onto the platform. I held back a scream as they landed a few feet away from me. Each person was well built, and either tattooed or pierced. On my left was a tall man with brown hair; he looked to be the oldest. To my right was a young man with short hair and blue eyes. In front of me was a girl a little older than me, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. They were almost a perse color. Each one of them was dressed in black leather, and they each carried a gun at their hips.

"Ms. Prior?" the man on my left asked. "I am Max. I am the one who sent you the letter."

I nodded because I was still too awestruck to speak.

"And this is Perse and Four," Max said, gesturing to his companions. I knew her eyes were perse. But four? Why.

"Four? Like the number?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Four asked. "No, of course not," I answered.

"Oh Four, stop that," Perse told him, with a not-so-soft hit to the arm.

"Stop what?" Four asked innocently.

"You're freaking her out," Perse said.

"I did no such thing," Four answered.

"Grow up," Max said, and turned to me. "So have you accepted my offer?"

I took a deep breath, a snuck a look at the bickering couple behind Max. "I have," I answered strongly. If only I felt as strong as I sounded.

"Good, the train is almost here," Max said, and went back to chastising Four and Perse.

_Train?_ It was then when I realized that I would have to jump onto a moving train. Moving onto bigger problems, what would my family think happened to me? Would they look for me? Would I ever go back? Before I could ponder any more questions, and try to contemplate an answer, I heard the train horn coming closer to the station. As the train past, Max and Four jumped into the first car. That left Perse and me on the platform. Perse pointed to the next open car. The one I would have to get on. I step closer to the tracks, and waited for the car to pass. In the few seconds it took the car to reach the platform, I realized that I didn't have to do this. I could just walk away. Before I could give it anymore thought the open car was right in front of me. I mimicked Four and Max's moves as best I can, and heaved myself into the train. I got to my feet fast enough to see Perse get on the train with ease. She had obviously done this many times before.

I leaned against the wall of the train car, and pondered how long she had been an agent for thoughts raced through my head as I realized what I had just done. I never remember falling asleep, but I was aware of Perse shaking me awake.

"We have to jump off," she said, and walked to the edge of the train car. We were in the deep city now, and coming closer to us was a flat roof. Max and Four were already on the roof; they were surrounded by a group of teens. I was not the only one they asked to join. The train had gone up higher. We were seven stories above the ground, and there was a gap in between the car and the roof.

"Ready?" Perse asked. I nodded and followed Perse's movements, and flung myself into open air. I hit the ground on my feet, but the momentum of the jump pushed me to my knees. It was then that I knew what I am.

I am selfish. I am brave.


End file.
